Somewhere in the Honeysuckle
by Mika Casey
Summary: Ancient ShadowClan; a place of love, betrayal, and darkness.
1. The Clans

**ShadowClan**

Leader

**Owlstar** handsome long-legged light brown tomcat with hazel-green eyes and a white belly  
><em>Mate to Sagewing, brother of Tigerwhisker.<br>_

Deputy

**Tigerwhisker** pale gray tomcat with darker stripes and amber eyes  
><em>Mate to Cherrynose, brother of Owlstar<em>.

Medicine Cat

**Canyontail** small very dark brown tomcat with amber eyes

Warriors and Apprentices

**Patchclaw** black and white tomcat with dark blue eyes  
><strong>Wolfpaw<strong> dark gray tomcat with green eyes

**Moonmask** gray tomcat with a white muzzle and gray eyes

**Birdsong** mottled gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Sunfang** ginger tomcat with green eyes

**Frostfoot** black tomcat with white paws  
><strong>Cricketpaw<strong> tan she-cat with bright green eyes

**Bramblefur** large, fluffy brown tomcat with amber eyes

Queens and Kits

**Sagewing** small, fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
><em>Mate to Owlstar<em>  
><strong>Snowkit<strong> white she-cat with light brown paws and amber eyes  
><strong>Wildkit<strong> fluffy tortoiseshell tomcat with green eyes  
><strong>Lushkit<strong> fluffy black tomcat with hazel-green eyes  
><strong>Rootkit<strong> long-legged tan tomcat with hazel-green eyes and a white belly  
><strong>Fernkit<strong> small black and white she-cat with green eyes

**Cherrynose** very pale gray she-cat with green eyes  
><em>Mate to Tigerwhisker, expecting first litter of kits<em>.

Elders

**Eveningflower** black she-cat with amber eyes

**Briarpelt** dark brown tomcat with amber eyes  
><em>Father of Sagewing<em>.

**Lightningtail** white tomcat with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan<strong>

Leader

**Wrenstar** small dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

**Stonestripe** dark gray tomcat with green eyes

Medicine Cat

**Barleytail** tan and white tomcat with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>RiverClan<strong>

Leader

**Aspenstar** mottled brown tomcat with amber eyes

Deputy

**Swanfeather **pretty white she-cat with light blue eyes**  
><strong>

Medicine Cat

**Beechfoot** tan tomcat with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan<strong>

Leader

**Coalstar** black tomcat with amber eyes

Deputy

**Rainleaf** white she-cat with dark gray patches and blue eyes

Medicine Cat

**Saffroncloud** ginger she-cat with white flecks and green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>SkyClan<strong>

Leader

**Dewstar** silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

**Elmwhisker** large brown tomcat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

**Basilfur** golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>StarClan<strong>

**Snowpaw** ShadowClan; pretty, fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes, from the same litter as Sagewing, daughter of Briarpelt, brilliant fighter.

**Lilyheart** ShadowClan; very pale brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Snowpaw and Sagewing, mate to Briarpelt.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Warriors (c) Erin Hunter. Blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** Alas, I have returned. With a warriors fic! This will be a multi-chap fanficiton, and I am super excited for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Honeysuckle<strong>_ by Mika Casey_**  
><em>Prologue<em>**

* * *

><p>Sagewing sat vigil just outside the medicine cat den, with her tortoiseshell coat bristling in anticipation. She had just received her warriors name on a pale leaf-bare night. The moon was ripe, about to set over the horizon. Morning had come. A slight chill lingered in the air, but Sagewing payed no attention. Her thoughts wandered to the cat that should have been sitting vigil by her side.<p>

_Snowpaw, I hope you can see me now_.

Always the more prettier and more intelligent she-cat, Snowpaw was the more promising apprentice than her sister, Sagewing. The she-cats were close, but Sagewing lived in Snowpaw's shadow for their entire apprenticeship. Snowpaw would always start mischief and get Sagewing wrapped up in it, and Sagewing had resented it whenever Snowpaw got her in trouble. But such thoughts were trivial now as Sagewing sat alone in the cold. Tragedy struck about a moon earlier, when Snowpaw was killed by a ThunderClan warrior during a border scuffle. Sagewing's heart had still been heavy with grief when she was given her warrior name by the ShadowClan leader, Fallingstar.

_"Sagepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sagewing. Your loyalty and passion will make ShadowClan strong."_ Her leader's solemn words made Sagewing feel an emptiness open up inside of her that began to suck away her insides. Snowpaw was gone. She would never receive her warrior name, and she would never life a life of a full-fledged ShadowClan warrior like Sagewing would get to.

Blinking, Sagewing made a vow to herself. _I will fight with the strength of two_. Looking up at the fading stars, she felt closer to her sister than ever, even though Snowpaw's spirit was with the other dead cats in StarClan.

A quiet meow startled the she-cat. "Sagewing?" The tortoiseshell turned her head toward the dark entrance to the medicine cat den to see a long-legged brown tomcat limp out. She could see that his wound-a gash in his hind leg-was almost healed externally; all that was left was a layer of dried blood. His injury was from the fight Snowpaw was killed in. There was a dullness in his eyes, probably from the prolonged presence of pain in his leg. But when her amber eyes turned to meet his hazel-green ones, the dullness was replaced by a spark of light and mischief.

The moon had dipped behind the horizon and was replaced by the glowing sun. The tomcat purred, flicking her with his long tail. "You must be glad to see that sunrise." He purred as he gently sat down next to her.

Suddenly, Sagewing felt like a defenseless kit. The tomcat was two moons younger than her and was still an apprentice, but he was larger than her and made her feel small and insignificant. All of her emotions came rushing back like a tide of cold water. She stared down at the dirt beneath her paws and said nothing.

"Are you thinking about Snowpaw?" He asked her softly.

Sagewing blinked. "Owlpaw," she addressed him sorrowfully, "I am alone."

"No! Do not say that!" The tomcat moved himself so he could press the side of his body against hers. He pressed his moist nose against her cheek. "I will never let you be alone." He licked her ear affectionately. "I will stay with you."

Eyes widening, Sagewing looked up at Owlpaw. His eyes were suddenly much warmer and seemed to be looking for something in her gaze. He kept meowing. "Sagewing, you are a beautiful, kind cat. I..." He hesitated, blinking and licking his own muzzle nervously. "I am going to make you happy." It dawned on Sagewing what Owlpaw was trying to say. She pressed her face into his side and began to purr. This gave the tomcat confidence to finally come out and say what was on his mind.

"Sagewing, I want you to be my mate. I love you, and I will never stop loving you. I understand that losing Snowpaw is hurting you now, and maybe that wound will never truly heal, but I will help to fill that hole in your heart. One day at a time." He continued to wash her ears with his warm tongue.

Looking up at him, Sagewing realized that she wanted him to be her mate more than anything. They had known each other since the nursery, and trained most of their apprenticeships together. The answer was obvious and required no second thoughts.

"I will be your mate, Owlpaw." She licked his muzzle happily, twining her tail in his. Suddenly, Sagewing was optimistic about what her future held. With Owlpaw and his love on her side, Sagewing needed nothing else.


End file.
